


Male Pride

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s male pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

It really did hurt his pride to have to do this, Ianto thought as he walked towards his lover, it’s such a blow to a man’s pride when you have to cut in on your lover dancing with someone else. As much as it hurt his pride he had to do it, because as much of a blow to his pride as that was, it was nothing compared to what it would do to his pride to stand on the sidelines as his lover danced with another man’s bride. Once he was in Jack’s arms though, dancing, just the two of them, and Jack smiled at him, that one small but genuine smile, the one he knew he reserved for him, he thought that maybe, just maybe his male pride had nothing to worry about.


End file.
